Space Family
by adventure prince
Summary: Space Family AU: Join Shiro, Allura and their kids as they go through many family issues with interesting results, rated T just to be safe. Open to requests!
1. Space Cubs

**A/N: I do not own Voltron, I hope you all enjoy this ^_^**

The door creaked open and a little head of brown haired boy poked itself into the kitchen and scanned it for a second before his eyes landed on his mother and then quickly pulled back.

"Okay Pidge, you're up!" Lance grinned.

The little girl gave a soldiers salute, a look of adorable determination on her face.

Allura hummed softly as she mixed the batter in the bowl, she couldn't wait to see the looks on her families faces when they tasted the cookies she made…her thoughts were interrupted when her little girl burst into the kitchen! Running in excitement.

"Pidge! Don't run you'll-" 

THUMP!

Pidge hit the ground! For a moment the room was silent before the girl began squealing and crying!

"Oh baby" Allura sighed as she put down what she was doing and went comfort her little girl "You see this is why we don't run in the house" She said softly, holding the five-year-old girl in his arms. She didn't even notice the three boys sneaking in behind her, each one holding a corner of a blanket.

"Looks like we're in the clear boys" Lance whispered with a cocky grin which quickly turned into a frown and a gulp when he felt himself back into a strong leg and cocked his head backwards. "Hiiiiii daddy~" He chimed with the biggest smile he could muster.

Shiro rose an eyebrow and put his hands akimbo "What are you up to this time?" He asked.

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Lance asked innocently, trying to keep his fathers gaze on him while Keith and Hunk tried to sneak past him.

"Freeze!" Shiro ordered pointing a finger at the boys while keeping his firm gaze on Lance, both obeyed immediately. "Come here" He said firmly, motioning with his prosthetic finger, once again the two did as they were told while trying to conceal whatever they had in the blanket. "Drop it" He ordered, pointing to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Allura asked, by this time she had become wary of Pidges crocodile tears and come to see what was going on, Pidge in toe.

"That's what I'm about to figure out" Shiro said as he moved the boys out of the way and unfolded the blankets to see what his kids were trying to hide. "What the…" He blinked, in the middle of the blanket were five felines but their were two strange things about them for starters they were red, blue, green, yellow and black but the other thing was…

"Oh how adorable! Nova Lions!" Allura chimed.

"Lions? Lions!?" Shiro exclaimed in shock and his head snapped to his kids "Where did you four find lions?!"

"In the garden" Lance muttered.

"And just how did they get there? We're in the middle of space" Shiro said, giving the four a sceptical look.

"Oh Shiro calm down" Allura said as she crouched down next to the five. "They have the ability to travel the galaxy of course they can only do this when they reach the age of maturity"

"Can we keep 'em?" Hunk asked, quickly joined by his siblings with puppy dog eyes "Pleeeeaaaase~"

Shiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he had to let them down gently. "I'm sorry kids but these are wild animals-" Allura cut him off.

"Actually Nova Lions can turn from wild animal to domestic pet just like that" She emphasized her point with a snap of her fingers.

Shiro's face dropped and he cleared his throat "Well they might not be so easy to take care of as they get older and bigger" Allura intervened again.

"Actually this is as big as there going to get" She smiled, pointing to the black Lion which was notably more bigger than the rest.

"Thank you Allura" Shiro said with a defeated sigh. "Looks like we're keeping them"

"YAY!" All four cheered as the smaller cats pranced around their feet in excitement.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Shiro asked as he took his wife to one side while the kids got to know their new pets better.

"Of course Shiro, I promise, the children will be perfectly safe especially once they've bonded" Allura assured with a bright smile. "Besides it would be wrong to separate those cubs from their father"

"That black one is their dad?" Shiro asked, gazing back at the cute little group before returning his gaze to Allura. "What about their mother?" He noted the sad expression that suddenly swept over the Altean's face.

"Sadly the mothers don't live long after child birth" She said softly. "They live long enough to give their babies milk so they're strong enough to survive but…" She sighed and decided to skip ahead. "After that the father takes care of them, protects them and feeds them, remind you of anyone?" Allura smirked, leaning against her husband.

"Okay, you've made you're point" Shiro said with a warm smile. "Just one more question?"

"What's that?"

Shiro gave her a quizzical and bashful look "Why are the cubs different colours?"

Allura chuckled "The colour of their fur is dependent on the environment their mother is in during her gestation period and given how many there are it looks like she did quite a bit of traveling"

"My wife! The Altean Encyclopaedia!" Shiro chuckled and went in for a kiss but then felt a paw press against his leg and looked down to see the black lion staring up at him.

"Oh you poor thing!" Allura gasped as she knelt down and took a hold of the felines paw which had left a bloody pawprint on the mans pant leg. "This is probably why you crash landed in our garden, I'll have Coran bring the first aid kit and some milk for the cubs" She said as she went to find Coran.

Shiro looked back at the Lion with a flat expression "Moment killer" And for second he could swear he saw the feline smirk at him.

It didn't take very long for the kids and the cubs to bond and be given names.

Blaze, the red cub seemed to be the most laid back as he seemed to be content with just resting in Keith's arms but made a cute growl when one of his siblings got to close.

Lapis, the blue cub had been named after Allura's favourite gemstone and she just LOVED the affection Lance showered her with as he brushed her coat.

Rosebud, the green cub (Named bud for short) was the runt of the litter but also seemed to be the most curious as shown by how she sniffed and licked Pidges glasses.

Rocky, the yellow cub had one healthy appetite, he finished his own milk and then tried to take some of his siblings but he was also a bit of a wimp as one bat from their paws sent him running to his father for protection.

"Now, what do we call you then?" Shiro wondered as he knelt beside the black lion. "How does…Shade sound?" He asked and received a lick to the cheek in response. "I'll take that as a yes" He chuckled.

It looked like their family had just gotten bigger.

 **A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ If any of you have any requests then just put them in the reviews, just give me the details, like who you want the story to focus on, how old they are and what the story is about, hope to hear from some of you soon ^_^**


	2. Training Session: Girls Vs Boys

**A/N: Request by Aprilviolinist ^_^ in this story Pidge and her brothers are the same age as they are in the series.**

The sounds of battle resonated off of the walls of the training room as Shiro watched over the kids training. It had taken a bit of convincing for Allura to allow it but once Shiro had assured her that they would be alright she had given her permission (Albeit reluctantly)

Everything was going well as usual until a voice cut through the training room.

"What do you mean you're done?!" Shiro's head turned to Pidge and Lance who he had teamed up for a sparring match, the green clad cadet looked outraged while the blue clad cadet had a smug look on his face.

"What's going on here cadets?" Shiro asked, a firm look on his face, his arms folded behind his back. During training Shiro referred to them as Cadets to make the training as effective as possible.

"This son of a quiznak just said that he'll do me a favour and forfeit our match!" Pidge yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

"Come on, I didn't want to embarrass my baby sister!" Lance smirked.

Shiro sighed, he thought paring Lance and Keith up for a match would be a bad idea but this was hardly any better.

"Okay first off…" Shiro lightly cuffed Pidge around the ear "Watch your language Cadet! Just because we're training doesn't mean I won't ground you! And as for YOU!" Shiro flicked his wrist again, this time behind Lances ear. "She may be younger than you but she has been training just as long as you have and is your equal!"

"Which is why I'm challenging you, Keith, Hunk and dad to a fight!" Pidge declared while rubbing her ear.

"Now hold on their cadet" Shiro spoke up. "Let's not go overboard, that would stack the odds against you"

"So why don't we even the odds?" Everyone turned to see Allura walking into the training room, all dressed up in her armour.

"Allura" Shiro spoke with an awkward tone. "I thought we agreed that I would handle the training"

"Well it looks like you could use a hand, besides you just said that Pidge was stacking the odds against herself so I'll team up with her" Allura reasoned with a sweet smile.

"But that would still leave you at a 2 to 4 disadvantage"

Allura's smile dropped and she put her hands akimbo. "Takashi Shirogane! Are you trying to imply that we don't have a chance?!"

Shiro raised his hands in defence as his wife leaned in and leered at him, he then had to decide now if he would accept Allura's offer and see what happened or reject her proposal and sleep in the garden with Shade tonight…he decided to go for the former.

A few moments later both teams were standing at opposite ends of the field.

"Alright, on the count of three" Shiro said as they took their stances. "One…two….three!" 

As soon as those words left his mouth Pidge shot her grappling hook, wrapped it around Lance's ankle and with a firm pull tripped the boy on his back! To make matters worse he wound up firing his rifle in a panic, the bolts barely missing Keith by inches.

"Work on your arm dork!" Keith snapped, glaring at the blue cadet on the floor.

"Keith! Focus!" Shiro yelled, Keith turned his head back to the action and quickly raised his energy shield to black the energy whip that darted straight for him! It clanged right off his shield and sent him skidding a few feet back.

"Hunk help me out here!" Lance yelled as he tried to loosen the cable from around his ankle.

"I'm coming!" Hunk called as he rushed to Lances side and took a hold of the cable.

"Sorry about this big guy" Pidge smirked as she hit a switch on the handle and watched with an amused grin as the two began to twitch and emit green sparks!

"Something about this reminds me of our first date" Allura chimed as she casually let Shiro and Keith circle her like a pair of lions.

"Allura please take this seriously" Shiro sighed, maintaining his focussed stance, his prosthetic arm still a glow.

"What happened on your first date?" Keith asked impulsively.

"Keith!" Shiro abolished, giving him the "Seriously?" look which Keith shrugged too in response.

This gave Allura the perfect opening to sweep the two off their feet and into the air with her energy whip, while the two were still in the air Allura jumped at Keith and pressed both her feet against stomach and pushed off and then sent a kick straight to Shiro's stomach, one less foot but twice the force! Shiro groaned as he was sent to the ground, his glowering eyes landing on his sheepish son lying across from him. "You are SO grounded!"

Meanwhile Pidge had switched to the defensive, using her energy shield to block the barrage of attacks Lance and Hunk were firing at her!

"Hunk use your welding torch!" Lance ordered.

"Right!" Hunk nodded, he wanted to get back at his sister for the electric shock.

Pidge grunted as she felt the pressure intensified but she wasn't done yet, an idea quickly popped into her head.

Just as it looked like her shield was about to shatter Pidge disappeared into thin air!

Lance and Hunk blinked and looked at each other in shock.

"Where did she go?" Hunk asked.

"How should I know?!" Lance exclaimed as the two looked around in a panic.

"Hi guys!" Lance quickly turned and pulled the trigger! But instead of seeing Pidge he saw Hunk followed by a large bolt of yellow energy!"

BLAM!

Both were sent flying across opposite sides of the room.

"Impressive Pidge" Allura smiled as her daughter appeared next to her.

"Thanks mom, I've been looking for a reason to try out my new camouflage mode" Pidge smirked.

"Well this has been fun but I think we should bring this to a close before we hurt them too much" Allura chuckled as she watched the four boys stagger together to regroup.

"I have the perfect move" Pidge grinned as she wrapped the cable of her grappling hook around her waist and handed the handle to Allura, she then began to swing her around she built up the enough momentum.

"Not again…" Shiro groaned as he saw Pidge fly at him and double kick him square in the chest which knocked him back into his boys! The force was so strong that it sent them flying into the wall where they stay for a moment before sliding down to ground. "And THAT boys is why I never make your mother angry"

"Sorry honey, it looks like we got carried away" Allura said sheepishly as she applied the ointment to Shiro's aching muscles while Coran and Pidge attended to the boys.

"It's okay, if anything Lance learned a little humility from all this" Shiro sighed.

"Somehow I doubt this" Allura chuckled as she applied more of the ointment to Shiro's side, earning her what sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a giggle. "My dear husband, after all these years you're still ticklish?" Allura grinned as she slowly moved her hand in again.

Shiro quickly grabbed her wrist with his real hand and pulled her close to his chest. "Looks like I won that round" He smirked, using his other arm to lift her chin.

"You won the moment I accepted your marriage proposal" Allura purred and pressed their lips into a passionate kiss.

"Seriously?" Lance asked as he and the others watched out with mild disgust for their parents PDA, except for Coran who was getting misty eyed.

"So sweet" He sniffled wiping his eyes with an on hand handkerchief.

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially when making the fight scene, it might have seemed one sided and I might have made Allura and Pidge a little OP but hey Lance was asking for it XD**


	3. A New Guardian

**A/N: Request by Dimensional Phaser ^_^**

Keith gasped as another twig snapped under his feet, everything about this place seemed to give him the creep, the mist, the trees, the moss covered rocks, why did he ever listen to Lance?

It was one of their parents biggest rules, when the castle landed on a new planet they were to stay in or close to the castle until they made sure it was safe to explore but Lance had dared Keith to go and check it out himself. Keith had refused at first but when Lance began flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken Keith had stormed out with Blaze right behind him.

"Stupid Lance!" The seven year old huffed, holding Blaze close to his chest, as soon as he was out of this mess he was going to get home, punch Lance in the mouth, accept whatever punishment his parents gave him and then curl up in bed and forget the whole thing ever happened!

Another distant sound sent a chill down his spine, Keith slowly turned his head to see the bushes rustling, their was something in there and the black haired boy was not too eager to find out what it was.

After a brief moment of heavy breathing Keith twirled on his heels and took off as fast as he could go, Blaze bobbin up and down in his arms!

The rustling stopped but was quickly replaced by the heavy padding of what he presumed were paws against the ground.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Keith yelled, the tears of fear that he had been holding back all this time were finally flowing down his cheeks, he let out a shriek of terror as whatever was chasing him pounced over his head, hitting him in the back of his head with one of its paws, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Keith braced himself for whatever was coming next, he heard the sound of growling, snarling and…hissing? The black haired boy looked up to see a canine like beast wrestling with a giant serpent! Keith couldn't bear to watch what happened next so he closed his eyes and waited for it all to be over, he was too afraid to move from his spot on the ground.

The sounds of the battle carried on for a few more minutes until at last, with a fading hiss everything went silent.

Keith slowly opened one of his eyes and then the other. The snake was motionless on the ground, stone dead and his sharp eyed saviour was casually walking over to him.

It was larger then a dog, had bluish-black fur, a strange white crest of fur around it's head and some light blue markings around it's yellow eyes. It was then that that Keith realized that this was a Cosmic Wolf! He had learned about them from the story books that his parents would read to him but this was his first time seeing one in real life.

Blaze jumped out of Keith's arms and took a defensive stance, he yowled, hissed and took a threatening swipe at the approaching wolf.

"WOOF!" A single bark from the cosmic wolf made the red cub flinch and lay down.

Keith watched in curiosity as he watched the wolf lick the top of Blaze's head to let him know that he was safe before turning his attention to Keith. The black haired boy slowly got back to his feet and stared at the wolf for a minute before slowly reaching out with a hand and petting his head. "You saved me" He smiled gratefully and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the wolves neck.

"Keith!" Came Shiro's voice in the distance.

Never before had Keith felt so relieved to hear his fathers voice, he broke off from the hug and turned around to try and find his dad but with the fog as thick as it was it was near next to impossible, he was just about to call out to his dad but then he felt something crawl between his legs and lift him off the ground, it looked like the wolf wasn't done helping yet, he dipped his head down and picked Blaze up by the scruff of his fur and began trotting in the direction of the voice.

"Keith!" Shiro exclaimed when he finally saw his son come into view.

"Daddy!" Keith's voice cracked as fresh tears began to flow down his face.

Shiro didn't even seem to notice the wolf as he picked Keith right off his back and pulled him into the tightest hug ever!

Keith buried his face in Shiro's shoulders and started crying tears of relief while Shiro rubbed comfort circles on his back and smothered his cheek in kisses.

Once Keith had calmed down Shiro pulled him away at arm's length. "You are in BIG trouble young man!" Shiro was trying to look angry and firm but all Keith could see was relief.

"I'm sorry…" Keith sniffled, his eyes cast downwards.

"Well when we get home we can have a long chat about how sorry you are" Shiro sighed as he began carrying Keith back to the castle.

Why wasn't Shiro asking about the wolf that was now following them? Blaze still hanging from his jaws with what looked like a pout on his face. Was he just too relieved that Keith was okay to notice or did he somehow know that this creature had played a large part in reuniting them, either way it looked like they weren't going to be parting anytime soon.

 **A/N: If anyone has suggestions for the Cosmic Wolf I'm all ears ^_^**


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: A request by Shiranai Atsune ^_^**

Allura's closed eyelids twitched a little as she a small sliver of light shine on her eyelids, at first she paid it no mind but when she heard the sound of padded feet scurrying across the floor towards her, she opened an eye to see who it was.

"Hunk?" She asked as she looked at the ten year old, standing right in front of her, tears dripping down his round cheeks and onto his yellow onesie.

"I had a bad dream" He sniffled.

Allura gave her oldest a sympathetic smile and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, patting the empty spot next to her.

Hunk wiped the tears from his eyes and sat next to his mother, for a moment he looked over his shoulder to look at Shiro who was still asleep, he had been working late nights that work so he needed all the rest he could get.

Allura gently put an arm around Hunk. "Now, tell us about this bad dream" She said, speaking at normal voice level, she doubted that even the castles alarms at full volume would wake Shiro right now.

"We were on a new planet…" Hunk began. "…it was nice, colourful, sunny, lots of animals and flowers, I was playing with everyone else and we were having a good time but then…" Allura felt him shudder in her arms.

"Take your time Hunk" She shushed softly as she rocked him gently.

Hunk took a minute before continuing "Everything got dark and I was suddenly alone, I looked back and saw the castle taking off without me…I was left all alone" Fresh tears began to spring to his eyes.

"Oh baby" Allura held him tighter "We would never leave you behind"

"I know but that's not why I'm upset" Hunk said, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Then what's wrong?" Allura asked, giving him a concerned and puzzled look.

Tears now began to flow freely down Hunk's cheeks.

"B-Because I'm cowaaaard!" He cried and began crying into Allura's side, tears now freely falling down his face.

"Oh baby" Allura said sympathetically as she held her sobbing son in her arms and comforted him. "Why in the universe would you think you're a coward?" She asked once he was calm enough to answer.

"B-Because I let something like a stupid dream scare me, everyone else is so brave but…I'm such a wimp…"

Allura hushed him gently before he could start sobbing and began to run a hand through his black hair.

"Listen Hunk, you are NOT a coward" Allura told him with a slight firmness in her voice, locking her blue eyes on his brown ones. "You're not the only one who has nightmares, your brothers and sister have them too and so do me and your father…sometimes there worse then we would like" She added, though she wasn't about to go into the nightmares caused by her and Shiro's past trauma's. "The reason you think you're a coward is because you spend so much time helping others out with their fears that you don't know how to handle your own"

"Really?" Hunk asked between sniffles, he sounded like he was starting to believe it.

"Of course" Allura nodded as she reached over and took a tissue from the box on the nightstand and began to wipe his eyes and nose.

Hunk's mouth twitched a little before finally forming into a small smile. "So…I'm brave?"

"Yes Hunk, very brave" Allura nodded as she pulled him into another hug. "Don't ever mistake your kind hear for one of a coward"

"Thanks mom, I won't…say mom?"

"Hm?"

"Can I stay with you and dad for the rest of the night?" He asked, his voice gave away that he was becoming drowsy.

"Of course sweetheart" Allura smiled as she made room for Hunk to lay between them and covered him up.

"Good night Mom" Hunk said, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Good night Hunk, I love you" She smiled, kissing his cheek and laying her head down, one arm across Hunks front.

It was now that Hunk felt completely safe.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this ^_^**

 **Just a quick note in chapters where the kids are young, Hunk will be 10, Keith and Lance will be 8 (Yes, they're twins, ironic I know XD) and Pidge will be 5.**


	5. Don't Mess With The Lions

**A/N: A request by SpiritFighter208**

It had been a while now since the Shirogane family had adopted the Nova Lions and they had quickly become well loved members of the family, they had even been given a room of their own, Shade preferred to spend most of his time in the castle Garden where he could relax in peace and gaze up at the stars.

The cubs on the other hand had a room to themselves where they had beds. Scratching posts and anything they else they might need, anything to keep them from wreaking havoc in the castle but one thing they looked to more than anything was when they're owners came to visit them.

The kittens were currently in their playroom when the kids came into play.

Like always Keith and Blaze were just content with sitting in a corner and resting in each other's arms.

As soon as Lapis saw Lance she picked up her grooming brush in her mouth and ran to him "I bet I know what you want beautiful?" Lance grinned as he took the brush from her and began to glide the bristle through her silky smooth fur all the while Lapis purred in content.

"Hey girl, look what I made" Pidge smiled as she took out a small pyramid shaped device that floated just inches away from her hand.

Bud crouched down and swished her tail back and forth, eyeing the strange new device with predatory curiosity.

"Go and get it Bud!" Pidge giggled as she sent the device off, making Bud pounce and jump after it.

Rocky pressed his nose against Hunks pocket and then began to paw at it lightly.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh big guy?" Hunk chuckled as he took a treat out of said pocket and fed it to his little butterball.

Unbeknownst to the castles inhabitants they had an uninvited guest!

Caval was the best thief in his sector, there was nothing he couldn't get his fingers on! He was green skinned man with most green hair, he also had eight red eyes. He had snuck onto the castle in hopes of finding something valuable to steal but so far he was unimpressed by what he had seen, he was just about to call it quits when he came across an open door and looked inside and all eight of his eyes widened! He saw four Nova Lions! Those things were worth a small fortune each! He could sell those little beasts off to some uppity aristocrat as a pet or sell their pelts in the black market! Something else insidious crawled into his mind, a wicked grin spread across his face, revealing his pointed teeth. If those brats parents could afford to live in a castle that travels through space then they could afford to pay for the safe return of their kids.

Caval reached into his cloak and pulled out a small cube and pressed a button on the top, he then threw it into the room where it expanded into a larger form, it hovered in the air for a second before fall on Hunk, small latches then dug into the floor to secure it.

"Hunk!" Pidge gasped, what happened quickly got their attention! Lance and Keith sprinted towards the transparent cube in an attempt to help their brother only to be knocked off their feet and tied up by a pair of Bolas!

"Well, that was easier then I expected" Caval chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Hey! Who the heck are you moss head!" Pidge shouted bravely, though her knees were trembling beneath her.

"The names Caval brat and you and your little friends are about to ensure that I retire in style!" He grinned as he took out his pistol and set it to stun "If you're good I might even return you to your parents" A malicious lie of course. "Hm?" He gazed down at the sound of growling to see the four cubs advancing on him. "Aww now isn't that adorable" He cooed as he lowered his gun to Blazes face. "Now it's time for a nap"

Blaze opened his mouth and let out a yowl along with a burst of flames that caused Caval's gun to melt right in his hand.

"Argh!" Caval yelled, throwing the melted remains of his gun to the side in pain. "You little-" Caval cut himself off as he noticed Pidge edging towards the door. "Oh no you don't!" He reached out for the girl but find her just out of reach, he looked down to see that one of his feet were frozen in a small chunk of ice and a smug looking Lapis, staring up at him.

Pidge took this to her advantage to go and get her parents!

"Stupid Lions!" Caval snarled as he reached for Bud only to see her disappear before his eyes. While he scanned the room for her he felt a vice like grip on his leg, he let out a yell of pain and looked down to see that Rocky had clamped his jaw down on his leg and he wasn't letting go! "Enough!" He yelled as he drew a lazer edged hunting knife from his belt and raised above his head.

"Rocky No!" Hunk cried, banging against his prison.

Caval brought the knife down but stopped just inches away from Rocky's head as he heard a low, rumbling growling sound from behind him. He slowly turned to see Shade, fangs bared as he prowled closer. Caval was so scared that he couldn't even move, even when Rocky let go of his leg.

"Heh" He gave a timid smile and dropped his knife. "Nice kitty kitty"

Shade narrowed his eyes, threw back his head and with a proud stance he let out a loud concentrated roar that knocked Caval off his feet and right against the wall! All eight of his red eyes rolled into the back of his head and crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap just as Shiro, Allura, Coran and Ash (The Cosmic wolf) ran into the room all lead by Pidge.

"My babies!" Allura exclaimed as she set about untie Keith and Lance while Shiro used his arm to cut through the latches on Hunk's container and helped lifted it off.

Ash and the Lions kept watch over Caval to make sure that he would he would stay put should he woke up while Coran called the authorities. (And somehow managed to keep Shiro from beating Caval to a pulp)

After Caval had been collected by the police the kids told their parents would had happened in all the excited detail while sitting in the living room.

"It was awesome dad!" Lance beamed "Lapis just opened her mouth and that ugly green had cold feet!"

Keith rolled his eyes at his brothers corny joke "Blaze was better, he melted that guys gun with his fire breath!"

"No way! Lapis was cooler!"

"Blaze!" 

"You're both wrong! Bud was the best!" Pidge piped up. "She turned invisible!"

"Well…I think Rocky was pretty cool too, he latched onto that man and wouldn't let go no matter what" Hunk smiled.

"Alright, alright, that's enough kids" Shiro chuckled, he had Pidge sitting in his lap and an arm around Keith while Lance and Hunk cuddled up to Allura, after what had just happened the two were reluctant to let the four out of their sight. "So…" Shiro gave Allura a broody look "…when were you planning on telling me that the lions had super powers?" He asked, pointing over to Shade as he groomed his cubs.

Allura gave an innocent giggle and a chipper smile "I thought it would be a good surprise for you"

"Ugggggh! For future reference Allura, could you just tell me stuff like this?" Shiro groaned. "Because I'm not so sure how much more of this I can take"

"Oh Shiro!" Allura giggled.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, Haven't got much to say now, though I never really do so I'll see you all next time XD**


	6. The Boyfriend

**A/N: A request by PacificaPines**

Allura and Shiro were sitting quietly in the living room, well at least Allura was, Shiro was laying on down with his hands crossed on his stomach and a open book laying on his face. Shade was lying lazily on the floor.

Everything was quiet until Pidge came proudly marching into the room, humming some nameless tune. "Hi dad" She smiled, lifting the book from her fathers face and planting a kiss on his nose before putting the book back where it had been.

"Hello Pidge" Came Shiro's lazy and muffled response.

"Hi mom" Pidge smiled, walking behind her mother and kissing her cheek.

"Hello Pidge" Allura smiled, looking up from her book "My, you seem to be in a good mood today"

"I sure am" Pidge grinned "I have a date!"

"What!?" Allura exclaimed in delight.

"WHAT!?" Shiro exclaimed in surprise as he jumped to his feet, his book flying into the air and landing on Shades head, The black Lion let out a disgruntled growl of annoyance.

Pidge stared at her father with a deadpan look "Is there a problem?"

"You bet there's a problem!" Shiro exclaimed, pointing a finger at his daughter. "You are way too young for a boyfriend young lady! Especially if they haven't had a background check by me and Coran!"

"Oh Shiro! Really?" Allura tsked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh really?" Pidge crossed her arms "How old do I have to be to date then?"

"Until you're as old as me" Shiro shot back.

"Daddy!" Pidge exclaimed indignantly.

"Shiro" Allura sighed "Don't you think you're being a little too overprotective?"

"Allura there are a lot of guys out there who would take advantage of a girl like her" Shiro argued, pointing at his daughter with his thumb.

"She's smarter then that" Allura said as she scooted closer to her husband.

"Could you at least hear me out, let me tell you about him?" Pidge asked.

"It's only fair" Allura said calmingly as she had Shiro sit down.

"Hmph!" Shiro huffed, crossing his arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Please Shi-Shi~?" Allura cooed, twirling her finger around Shiro's tuft of white hair.

"Ffffine" Shiro groaned, lightly bopping Shade on the nose with his foot when he heard the lion letting out a series of growls that sounded like chuckles.

Pidge beamed at her parents before starting to explain her new beau. "Okay so his name is Warren and he is just like me only he's a guy! He's smart, funny, sweet-"

"Is he also as modest as you?" Shiro asked with a scoff, earning him a light thump on his chest from Allura.

"And he's the same as me in human years!" Pidge chimed, none pulsed by her dads interruption.

Shiro and Allura exchanged a look of slight concern.

"Sweetie, what race is he?" Allura asked cautiously.

"He's an Esper" Pidge said after giving it some thought. "He can travel through the galaxy like a bird through the sky so distance isn't an issue" She said frantically as she rushed over to her father and tried to butter him up with one of her infamous hugs! "So please let me date him! Please Papa Shi-Shi!" She begged, bulging out her bottom lip in a cute pout.

Shiro stepped on Shades mouth to keep it closed as he sensed another rumble of lion chuckles all the while he looked at his little girl, biting his lip and back the urge to say yes. The battle of wills seem to last for house when in reality it only lasted for roughly five seconds. "Okay…"

"Daddy! You are the best!" Pidge whooped as she squeezed her father so tight that she was beginning to cut off his circulation!

"Okay! Okay!" Shiro chuckled as he quickly pried Pidge from his ribs and held her out like she was a small child again. "But we gotta set some ground rules"

Pidges' smile vanished instantly and was replaced by the same monotonous look. "Fine"

Shiro put her down and held up one finger "Rule one: All dating takes place in a heavily populated area" He held up a second finger "Rule two: Hand holding and quick pecks on the cheek only" He held up a third finger. "And lastly rule three: All dates have a time limit of two hours"

"Two hours?!" Pidge and Allura exclaimed in unison, that was surprisingly generous.

"Yes two" Shiro let out an exhausted sigh and opened his arms for Pidge to run into, which she happily did. "Please don't make me regret this…" He begged more then asked in a rumbly low voice.

"I won't daddy" Pidge smiled, kissing his cheek. "Out of curiosity, what will happen if I break any of these rules?"

"You stay in your room until your old enough to move out and he stays in the hospital until the broken bones I give him heal"

"Esper's don't have bones dear" Allura added.

"Daddy! You're so silly!" Pidge giggled, giving his dad anther kiss on the cheek before parting from the hug and giving her the mom the same treatment and headed out of the room.

"She does know I was being serious about the rule breaking thing right?" Shiro asked once Pidge was gone.

"Oh come here!" Allura laughed, pulling Shiro back onto the couch and having him rest his head in her lap, he needed a lay down after that. "All in all, I think you handled that rather well" She smiled down at him.

Shiro crossed his hands over his stomach and shrugged as he smiled back "Is it safe for her to be dating this guy? I mean Human and Altean biology is very similar which is why we were able to have kids but an Esper?"

"She'll be fine Shiro" Allura said in a hushed voice as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides, we won't have to worry about that just yet, Rule Two remember?"

Shiro chuckled in his throat "True" He let out a contented but sad sigh. "When did our little girl grow up?"

Allura gave him a sympathetic smile "When she found someone to love" And with that she kissed Shiro passionately on the lips and let him fall asleep in her embrace.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed ^_^**

 **Yeah so instead of having the kids adopted I instead decided to make it so they are Shiro and Allura's biological kids, I'll be sure to come up with an explanation to that later once I think of one XD**


	7. Space Mom To The Rescue

**A/M: A request by Aprilviolinist**

"Alright everyone, remember to stay close to me" Shiro said castle had stopped by the Space Mall to pick up a few things while Coran and Allura did some maintenance on the castle.

"Yes dad!" All four said in unison, Shiro had Keith and Lance by a hand each while Pidge saddled his shoulders and Hunk was walking just at the side of them.

The visit started out good enough and the kids were well behaved but then they started to get fussy when Shiro was taking a little too long talking with the shopkeeper.

"Daaaaad! I'm hungry!" Hunk whined.

"Hold on Hunk, we'll go in a minute"

"But I'm hungry noooow" Hunk whined louder.

"What else is new?" Keith snorted, earning him a scowl from his older brother.

"Ohhh Chunkie Hunkie just got owned!" Lance hollered.

Pidge rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on Shiro's head. "Maybe you should have tried for more girls"

Shiro let out a sigh of annoyance before politely excusing himself and taking the four over to an empty bench and had them sit down.

"Stay. Put" He ordered, pointing to the spot in front of him.

"But-" Lance started but was quickly cut off.

"Stay!" Shiro said more firmly, emphasising his point by jabbing the ground, he then left his sulking children to talk with the shopkeeper once again. "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" The shopkeeper said with an understanding smile "Kids, am I right?"

"Oh you have no idea" Shiro said with a half chuckle, the two then resumed his conversation. After their dealings were done Shiro was about to pay but then realized something…the kids had been quiet for WAY too long! Shiro turned his head to the bench, the only one who was their was Keith, his eyes widened and quickly rushed over to his son, leaving the shopkeeper confused. "Where are your brothers and sister?" He asked, fixing Keith with a stern look.

"Beats me?" Keith muttered, resting his head on his folded hands.

"Keith…" Shiro said with a warning tone "Unless you want me to make your butt as red as your jacket you'll tell me where they are!"

Keith winced and sulked, he knew when his dad was being serious "Hunk, went to get something to eat, Pidge went to the computer store and Lance went to the arcade"

"That's more like it" Shiro sighed and hauled Keith off to find his siblings.

It was easy to find Hunk in the food court, a human boy among the more unique shoppers, finding Pidge wasn't that hard either, all Shiro had to do was find the biggest and most technical looking piece of hardware they had and she would be there now all he needed to do was find Lance.

"Of all the things you kids could have pulled this is this is the worst! I told you all to stay close and don't think I don't know you're making those faces at me Katie Shirogane!" Keith scolded as he had put Pidge on his shoulders again and had Hunk and Keith by an arm. (Hunk was lucky he didn't have him by the ear)

The arcade was a little trickier, there were more people their and in large crowds.

"Now where is that boy?" Shiro mused as he scanned the area one machine at a time.

"Just give it a second" Pidge smirked, using Shiro's head as a pillow.

"And just what does that-" Shiro was cut off by a loud yell of victory! "Found him…" He mumbled as he looked over to one of the more tucked away machines and his son jumping up and down at the high score he just got.

"Lance!" Shiro's voice boomed over the room, drawing some attention from other players who would then cuss since he had snatched away their attention at a vital point in the game but he definitely had Lances attention. The boy stared wide eyed at his dad before he made a dash for the exit! Shiro groaned, Lance was in big trouble now! Lifting Hunk and Keith under an arm each and went after him.

"Lancelot Shirogane! You come back here this minute!" Shiro ordered as he chased Lance out of the arcade, noting the dip in his head as he cringed, he knew how much Lance hated being called by his full name.

"No way! I want to live!" Lance exclaimed as he rounded a corner.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, this was in for it now! The white tuft man rounded the corner and his eyes widened as he saw Lance being held off the ground by his shirt by a large, rough looking alien.

"Excuse me" Shiro spoke, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Would you mind putting my son down?"

The man growled, showing Shiro is lion like teeth. "You should teach the brat to be more careful, he could really hurt someone or get himself hurt"

Shiro scowled as he put his other three children down and squared up to the hulking man. "Put. My. Son. Down. Now" He growled, his artificial arm glowing dangerously bright.

"Okay" He shrugged, putting Lance down.

Shiro sighed in relief as he watched Lance rush behind him, that was a mistake as he felt the thugs fist against his chest, the force of the attack sent him skidding across the floor and into the closest wall, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to one knee!

"Dad!" His kids exclaimed, quickly rushing to his side.

"I'm fine! Stay back" Shiro breathed out as the light faded from his arm and he tried to force himself from his feet but that brute had hit him harder then he thought! He looked up to glare at the beast as he walked towards him, cracking his knuckles, if he didn't do something soon then…

"Oh Shiro~" All six heads turned to see Allura walking casually walking over to him.

"Allura, now's not a good time" Shiro hissed as he finally found his footing only for his legs to buckle under him.

Allura noted her husbands condition and shot the other man a glare. "Did you do this?" She asked venomously.

"And what if I did…" He smirked "…toots?"

For a moment the air was still.

"Toots?" Allura's voice was low and menacing but that's not what scared the guy, it was the blue-white aura that was emitted from her body, changed the colour of her eyes and made her long white hair flowing with Quintessence!

"Uh-oh" Shiro gulped, quickly grabbing his awing kids with one arm and holding their faces against his chest while he used his free hand to cover his own eyes, nobody should have to see what happened next!

The next few moments were spent listening to strange zapping noises and the guys yells of terror and pain! The only thing the five saw were quick flashes of light that snuck past their blind spots.

A few minutes passed and then their was silence. Shiro dared to peak through his fingers and saw that the thug from before had gone and he was now looking at a completely calm Allura dusting off her hands.

"Well that was unpleasant…" She sighed as she slowly made her way over to Shiro.

"You still have it Allura" Shiro chuckled as he finally managed to get to his feet.

"Thanks Shiro" Allura smiled and fixed him with a teasing smirk "Can't leave you alone for a minute"

"Hey! If you want to blame anyone blame these little rebels!" Shiro exclaimed indignantly, holding the four said rebels up by the back of their shirts. "Oh which reminds, you're all grounded"

"Daaaad!" The four whined but stern glare from their dad shut them up.

"By the way Allura…" Shiro put them down "…what are you doing here?"

Allura reached into her pocket and took out something that Shiro thought he had had.

"You forgot your wallet on the counter dear" Allura smiled as she handed it to the man.

"Oh…" Shiro blushed.

 **A/N: Rule one, never mess with space mom! XD**


	8. Homework!

**A/N: A request by Icewaker22**

Just a few more feet and he would be free, free from the agonizing torture that was…homework!

Lance reached out his hand for the door and just had his hand finger on the keypad when he heard someone clear their throat "Ahem!"

Lance grimaced and forced a smile as he turned around "Hello Coran~"

The red moustached man rose a brow. "Hello Lance, shouldn't you be in your room? Doing your homework?"

"Already did it!" The boy outright lied, his hoverboard strapped to his back and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh really?" Coran asked, stroking his moustache "Then you won't mind coming with me just to check it" He said as he took Lance by the arm and began to march him back to his room.

"Coran~!" Lance whined.

"Lance~!" Coran mimicked as he dragged the struggling by his arm back to his room with Lapis trying to halt the process by pulling at the back of Lances shirt.

"so…" Coran raised a brow. "Is THAT what you call finished?" He asked, pointing to the untouched books on the boys desk.

"From my perspective" Lance said snarkily, his gaze directed at a corner of the room.

"Lance!" Coran groaned, sounding exasperated.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it" Lance exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and stomping over to his desk.

"That a lad!" Coran chirped, returning to his cheery self instantly. "Just remember, education is the foundation of a bright future"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Lance grumbled as he took his seat.

"As for you madam…" Coran grabbed Lapis up by the scruff of her fur and lifted her into the air. "…it is time for your bath" And with that the Altean was gone.

"Sucker" Lance smirked as he went to his bed and pulled it out of the way, revealing the unscrewed vent. "Zoom boarding here I come" He grinned.

Navigating the vents of the castle had been harder than he thought especially with his board adding more cramp room, Now if I remember right the exit should be right hereaaagghhh!" Lance felt his hand meet air and a rush of air as he fell through a downward shaft! A few bumps and grunts later…SPLAT!

"Heheheh, hi mom…" Lance grinned sheepishly, now covered in the mess that had once been Allura's cake while his mother scowled at him with knowing eyes.

"Lance…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Grounded? Got it! Go to my room? Got it! Don't come out until you tell me too? Got it!" Lance forced a smile as he scrambled back to his feet and out of the kitchen.

"And clean up while you're at it!" Allura called after him.

After getting cake and icing out of his hair and changing clothes, Lance moved on to plan C and using a rope of tied together sheets he began scaling down from his window to the ground bellow.

"This must be the best Idea I've ever thought up!" Lance praised himself.

"Yes…isn't it?" Lance felt chills go up his spine and he slowly turned his head to see the glaring Shiro standing right behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Now I know this looks bad…but it's not!" Lance grinned.

"You know what?" Shiro asked before giving a bright smile "You're right!"

"I am?" Lance blinked, stilling clinging to the ropes.

"Yep, in fact I think you're in the perfect position?"

"Position?" Lance's eyes widened when he saw Shiro begin to wind up his foot! The tanned scaled back up his makeshift make faster than he had scaled down and quickly pulled in his rope.

"Works every time" Shiro smirked. "Now if only he could do his homework that fast"

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy and for those of you wondering, Lance did do his homework…eventually!**


	9. Big Brother Is Here for You

**A/N: Request for Ezraismybea**

Pidge scowled as she handed the credits to her tormentor "Here! Hopefully you can use it to buy a face!"

The big bully sneered as he pocketed his cash "You know you should be a little nicer to me"

"And just why should I do that?" Pidge huffed but then grunted as he grabbed her by the collar.

"Or I'll show you these big hands aren't just for show!"

"Let me go Drake!" Pidge yelled as she kicked out but her tiptoes just barely grazed his knees.

This had been going on for a while now and Pidge still hadn't told anyone about it, that was her problem, she always tried to fix her problems by herself even when she was in over her head.

"Or you'll do what?" Drake grinned. "Hit me with your brain power?" He asked mockingly.

"At least I HAVE a brain!" Pidge snapped, her eyes burning with bitter hatred.

"What was that runt?" Drake growled coldly.

"You heard me!" Pidge scowled, the next thing she knew she had been thrown again a wall! Knocking the wind out of her! She fell to the ground and coughed up a little blood.

"You know…" Drake began, pressing a foot against her abdomen to keep her on the ground. "…I'm surprised your brothers haven't given me a call yet?"

"Meaning?" Pidge asked, trying to keep the dignity in her voice.

"Well I thought that you would have squealed to them by now about how the big bad boy is picking on you" Drake taunted.

Pidge snorted as she pushed against his foot "Unlike you I don't want to be any trouble for my family!"

"You mean your foster family right?" Drake said with a cruel smile. "Everyone knows that you're the adopted one"

Pidge's eyes widened in horror, she always knew that Drake was a jerk but he had no idea he could be so cruel!

"I'm not adopted! I might not look a lot like my parents but I'm not adopted!" Pidge snapped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Drake smirked. "So how do you explain how you look nothing like them?"

Pidge closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't explain that! She couldn't stop the growing feeling in his chest that he was right… suddenly she felt Drakes foot leave her abdomen, Pidge slowly opened her eyes "Hunk…?"

"Hey Pidgeon" Hunk smiled as he knelt down and gently got Pidge to her feet "Are you okay?" He asked, checking his little sister over to make sure she didn't have any wounds.

"Some bruising but I'm fine…" Pidge muttered, her pride was more bruised though.

Hunk gave her a soft smile before turning to glare at Drake. "This, is your ONLY warning!" He growled, pointing a finger at him. "Stay away from Pidge or else!"

"Or else what?" Drake scoffed, shaking off the dizziness he had felt when Hunk had shoulder tackled him. "Everyone knows that you're a big softy"

"True!" Hunk said with a bright smile, his exterior suddenly becoming a lot brighter. "But I can't say the same for my brothers.

It was then that Drake felt a pair of hands clamp down on his shoulders and squeeze tightly, he shuddered as he felt two dark presences at a side each.

"Hello Drake" Keith hissed, spitting out venom with each syllable.

"Still picking on kids smaller than you?" Lance added coldly. "Lets see if we can fix that hmmm?"

While Keith and Lance were dealing their vigilante justice, Hunk had taken Pidge to one side to have a talk with her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, his arms crossed across his chest, he wasn't smiling but at the same time he wasn't frowning either.

"It was my problem…I can't rely on you guys to fix my problems" Pidge began her weak argument.

"So you were just planning to pay him off forever?" Hunk asked, his voice gave no anger away but it did stir up an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of the girls stomach.

"W-well I would have come up with something eventually!" Pidges tone gave away her desperation.

"Listen Katie!" Hunk raised his voice and narrowed his eyes a little. "This wasn't YOUR problem! It was OUR problem! We're a family, when something like this happens it affects all of us. Did you really think that nobody would notice when you began acting strange? When you suddenly got that you thought nobody noticed? Or…" he paused for a moment to breathe in through his nose "…that you stole money from moms purse?"

Pidge gasped and covered her mouth "Y-You know about that?" She asked, tears of shame appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"That's what made me realize that whatever was going on was serious" Hunk looked at her sadly. "We're a family, you should feel safe enough that you should be able to come to us with these sorts of things"

Pidge collapsed to her knee's tears were now freely flowing from her eyes and dripping onto the ground. "I'm sorry…I'm…so…sooo….sorry" She said between soft sobs.

Hunk knelt down and gathered his little sister in his arms and let her cry over his shoulder for a while.

"I'll make it up to you" She sniffled out once she had gotten the majority of her pent up emotions out of her system.

"You can make it up to us by being honest from now on" Hunk said with a warm smile as he used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"I will, I promise I'll come to you guys from now on" Pidge nodded.

"Good" Hunk smiled and got to his feet, offering Pidge his hand. "Now come on, let's go home"

Pidge bit her lip sheepishly and blushed a little "Hunk, can you please carry me? I'm really tired"

"Sure thing sis" Hunk smiled as he lifted Pidge onto his back. "Pidgeon?"

"Hm?" Pidge asked as she made herself comfortable.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you Hunky-dory" Pidge said softly, kissing his cheek, something she hadn't done since she was a toddler.

 **A/N: Hoped you all enjoy this "Big brother to the rescue" Chapter, I really enjoyed writing it ^_^**


	10. First Day

**A/N: This is a request by Thistle-Chan**

It was a big day for Katie "Pidge" Holt Shirogane, it was her first day of kindergarten and despite being excited beyond words, the girl was now shaking in her shoes when she saw the building that was to be her new school.

"Alright Pidgeon, here we are" Shiro smiled, placing a hand on his daughters head only to retract it a second later when he felt his wife slap his wrist.

"Shiro! Don't mess with her hair, she needs to look presentable!" Allura chided as she tended to Pidges hair.

"Allura, it's kindergarten, I doubt they're going to take much notice of her hair" Shiro muttered, rolling his eyes.

Allura ignored her husbands words and continued to work on Pidges hair however she noticed that the girls chipper smile had been replaced by a frightened frown "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I…don't want to go…" Pidge replied with a soft whimper.

Allura looked to Shiro in surprise, both sharing a confused and concerned stare.

"Honey-" Shiro began but was cut off by the loud blaring of their car horn, the boys were getting restless.

"I'll take this one Shiro" Allura said with an understanding smile.

Shiro nodded and kissed her cheek "I'll be back to pick you up in ten" He said softly and then kissed Pidges forehead "Have a nice day Sweetheart" He winced as he heard the horn blare again "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" He groaned as he stormed back to the car to throttle whoever was hitting that that horn!

Allura knelt down to Pidges eye level and took her head in both hands since she refused to look up. "What's wrong sweetie? You were so excited this morning, saying how you were going to make a ton of new friends and tell them all about your super cool family, what happened?"

Pidge looked at her mother and was quiet for a second before opening her mouth "What if no one likes me?" She asked.

"And why wouldn't they like you?" Allura asked, her sweet smile never leaving her face.

"Because I'm a nerd" Pidges voice cracked a little.

Allura looked at her sympathetically, she was half expecting this, Pidge was very bright for her age, exceptionally bright and that gave her a feeling of detachment from other kids her age as she tended to act more mature as well.

"You are NOT a nerd, you're smart" Allura smiled, running a hand through her hair. "And if someone doesn't like you just for being smart then they're just jealous that they're not as smart as you, there are a lot of kids who will want to be your friend" 

"Really?" Pidge asked, her tone lightening softly.

"Yes really" Allura nodded "You're going to make a lot of friends here and they're just going to love you!" She smiled.

"Thanks mommy" Pidge smiled, hugging her mother around the neck. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Allura smiled "I just know you're going to have a good day"

"Me too!" Pidge chimed as she pulled away and gave a smile as bright as the sun! "I'm ready!"

Allura smiled as she watched her daughter walk into the preschool, lightly blotting away some tears from her eyes, she loved her daughter so much and she was sure that the other kids were going to as well.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter ^_^**


	11. Who am I?

**A/N: Here is a request for ARC-27-3333**

Pidge rubbed her arm nervously, ever since her last encounter with Drake she had got this gnawing feeling in her gut, was what he said actually true? He was an idiot but she just couldn't get his words out of his head. Well now was the time to actually see if he was right.

Pidge dragged her feet into the living room, rubbing her arm nervously, she had no idea how her parents would take this so she was bracing herself for the worst outcome.

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" She asked as she stood in front of her parents.

"Sure Pidge, what's on your mind?" Shiro asked as he paused the game, Pidge took in a breath, she had their attention now.

"As you both know I've never beaten around the bush before and I won't start now" Pidge took in a deep breath and let it all out "Am I adopted?"

What followed next was a moment of silence.

"Pidge…" A hurt sounding voice made Pidge look up, she saw what she had feared, her parents staring at her wide eyed and completely horrified! Allura sprang to her feet and placed both hands on Pidges shoulders. "Why would you ask us that?"

"Because it's true!" Pidge exclaimed, tears began to quickly form in her eyes and spill down her face.

"No it's not!" Shiro exclaimed as he joined Allura and put a hand on Pidge's back.

"Then why don't I look anything you?!" She asked furiously, throwing off her glasses. "Dad, Keith has your hair! Mom, Lance has your skin tone! Hunk has both! Look at me! My hair is brown, my skin tone is neither ghostly pale or dark tan and…and…I'm just not like you okay!" Another moment of silence followed before pidge buried her eyes in one of her hands and began sobbing openly.

Shiro and Allura exchanged a look and Allura made a motion with her head, it took Shiro a moment to catch on before he could dove to the under of the table and began rummaging through the many disks while Allura ushered Pidge to sit down and hold the sobbing girl close and hoped that Shiro would find what they needed and fast.

"Here" Shiro whispered in relief as he quickly took the DVD from it's case and slid it into the player and he took a seat on the couch, Pidge sandwiched between him and Allura. "Pidge, you're going to want to see this"

"A movie? Right now?" Pidge asked indignantly, her eyes narrowing in contempt.

"Trust us, you'll want to see this one" Allura said in a hushed voice as the screen came to life, after a moment a static the image flickered to a picture of Shiro's face.

"Is it on? Is it working?" Shiro asked as he taped the camera.

"The red light means it's recording" Came the voice of a tired sounding Allura.

"Oh…right…okay then" Shiro chuckled sheepishly and turned the camera to Allura, lying in a hospital bed with a little cute baby in her arms, no black hair, no tanned skin just a cute little girl with a tuft of brown hair.

"Isn't she precious?" Allura asked, her eyes fixed on her new daughter.

"She's perfect" Pidge heard the smile in Shiro's voice.

"Our first daughter and she's beautiful and I can tell she's so special" Allura smiled softly.

"She's special because she's going to be our last kid" Shiro chuckled.

"Oh really?" Allura said, looking at the camera with a bemused smile on her face.

"Yes really, one more delivery and I'm going to need another prosthetic hand" Shiro chuckled.

Something formed inside of Pidge that went from her chest and came out her mouth as a shaky giggle.

"What are we gonna name her?" Shiro asked once the two had shared a quick laugh.

Allura took a moment to think and during that time the baby began to coo and make grabby hands at the camera.

"I think our little angel wants her daddy" Allura giggled softly.

There was some shuffling and now the camera was facing Shiro, clad in green scrubs and holding his little girl.

"Hey princess" Shiro cooed, giving the little cutie an Eskimo Kiss, earning him another series of coos.

"She coos as much as a Pidgeon or a Dove" Allura smiled.

"Pidgeon…Pidge" Realization hit Shiro's face. "I like it"

"Lets save that for a nickname" Allura intercepted sheepishly. "I like Katie"

"To save argument lets go with that" Shiro chuckled and looked down at his daughter. "Hello, my little Pidge"

Shiro flipped off the TV. "Is that proof enough for you kiddo?" He asked gently.

Pidge looked between her parents, her eyes filled with guilt and remorse for ever conceiving the idea that these weren't her parents.

"I-I'm sorry" Pidges voice trembled and before she had a chance to continue she felt her parents wrap their arms around her and brought their bodies close to them.

"It's okay honey we're just glad that we were able to clear the air" Allura smiled, kissing her forehead. "You and your brothers are the first offspring of a human and Altean, each time we had one of you we weren't sure what to expect. We don't really know why you look so different but I believe it might be a fusion between your fathers human DNA and my Altean camouflage gene but regardless of what the reason is you ARE our daughter"

"I know that mom, I should have never thought otherwise" Pidge said softly as she leaned in between the two.

"I'm glad you talked to us about this, when you said "Can we talk" I thought you were going to tell us you were pregnant, Phew!" Shiro sighed in relief and winced as Allura slapped him on the side of the head.

"Daddy!" Pidge huffed, nudging him in the stomach.

"Just kidding sweetheart" Shiro chuckled.

"I love you guys" Pidge sighed contently, closing her eyes and leaning against them.

"We love you too baby" Allura said in a soft voice as they sat together, comfortably cuddled together.

 **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this, next time is another request from ARC-27-3333.**


	12. Space Papa

**A/N: Another request from ARC-27-3333**

"You know Lance if you keep bouncing like that you're going to jump all the way back into outer space" Shiro chuckled as he walked hand in hand with his eight year old boys.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Keith smirked, earning him a scowl from his twin brother.

"Shut up Keith!" Lance snapped.

"You shut up!" Keith shot back.

"Boys! Boys!" Shiro cut in, lightly shaking them to get their attention. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, looking between the two sternly.

"No…" Both muttered, looking at their feet.

"No, what?" Shiro asked, having the two stand in front of him.

Both repressed a groan "No sir"

"That's more like it" Shiro nodded and smirked as he grabbed the two's hands again.

"Hey dad! Do you think we'll see Grolack?" Lance asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Maybe if we're lucky" Shiro smiled warmly, the three of them were currently on a walk through a foreign planet that they had visited before, Allura and Coran were back at the castle tending to a sick Pidge and Hunk and thought that a walk would be a good way to keep the twins from getting sick. (As well as a good way to keep them from getting on their sick siblings nerves with their squabbling)

Shiro's ears then pricked up as he heard something rustling in the bushes, something that was way to big to an animal on a planet like this one. "Boys go behind that rock over their and don't come out until I tell you too" Shiro said, his tone and expression as stern as was humanly possible.

Keith and Lance gave each other a concerned look before doing as they were told.

Shiro turned in the direction of the rustling bush and took a stance with his prosthetic arm a glow "You can come out now"

"Well that's a fine way to greet an old friend" Shiro's eyes widened as a man with dark eyes and a rugged appearance stepped out from the bushes.

"Jethro" Shiro scowled "Funny, I never thought of us as friends!" He said venomously.

The man gave a shocked expression and placed his hands over his chest "You wound me Shiro! I thought we had some great times in the garrison…" His expression darkened "…until you had me dishonourably discharged"

"You were selling garrison secrets to foreign agents! You're lucky you weren't executed for treason!" Shiro snapped back.

Jethro pursed his lips in thought and shrugged with a shrug that said he could care less "I guise I should thank you, as a freelance merc I earn way more money than I ever did as a member of the garrison, there's just one thing I want from you"

"And what makes you think I would give you anything?" Shiro scoffed, his arm glowing brighter with his growing anger.

"Who said anything about asking?" Jethro smirked. No sooner had he said this a ripping sound was heard and what looked like a metal tendril shot from behind his back and grabbed Shiro around one of his ankles! Before the white tufted man could so much as blink he found himself being hauled into the air, spun around a few times and then slammed down onto the dirt! Knocking the wind out of his lungs! "I'm going to take it" He smirked, releasing Shiro so that his tail could zip around the rock and retrieve the two squirming kids.

"Leave them out of this Jethro!" Shiro hissed as he slowly struggled to his feet.

"Ahh you still don't get it do you Shiro" Jethro said in mock disappointment. "These two are the "It" I'm gonna take, mind you I would have preferred the whole set but you know me I always find a way to make it work" He smirked, holding the two up by the scruff of their necks.

"Daddy!" Lance cried, kicking his legs in a vain attempt to get to his dad.

"It's okay Lance, I'm here, I'll save you" Shiro gave him his best reassuring smile, despite the circumstances.

"Well isn't that adorable" Jethro said in a sickly sweet voice. "I can see this one takes after you a total sap"

"That's my brother you're talking about you big oaf!" Keith yelled, fixing Jethro with a fearless glare.

"Oh-ho, this ones got spunk!" Jethro laughed as he brought Keith closer to his face to try and intimidate him and for a moment it worked.

"Your breath smells like my wolf before bath time!" Keith growled and before Jethro could come up with a comeback he felt Keith's foot connect with his chin! The kid was strong for an eight year old.

"Oh yes…" Jethro hissed, his eyes piercing into the boys head. "…you're definitely your fathers son" He snarled and threw Keith through the air where he eventually rolled across the ground!

"Keith!" Shiro exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror.

"That's my brother!" Lance yelled, managing to wiggle free and latch onto Shiro's arm and bite his hand!

"GAH! Little rodent!" Jethro yelled, sending Lance through the air with a strong swing of his arm where he joined his brother on the ground. "I'll deal with them in a minute" He said gruffly, shaking the sting that Lances teeth had caused from his hand. "Now, where were we…" Jethro's voice trailed off when he refocussed on Shiro at this point he had gotten back to his feet and steadied his breathing but what shocked him more than his quick recovery was the look in his eyes, the look of a savage beast!

"You…" He growled venomously as his arm began to emit arcs of purple electricity. "How dare you..." he hissed as step by step he lurched towards the fool who had made the mistake of hurting his kids!

Jethro wavered for a moment but he quickly reaffirmed his stance and whipped his robotic tail at his target!

ZIP!

In a flash Shiro had side stepped his assault and sliced off the artificial appendage with a swift swipe of his arm! It fell to the ground and the blue liquid that probably helped it run leaked out!

Jethro let out a pained cry and stammered back, the tail was connected directly to his nerves so it hurt as much as it would if one of his limbs had been taken off! Before the merc had a chance to retaliate he felt Shiro grab him by the throat and lift him in the air, the next thing he felt was the man repeatedly slamming his fist into his gut and it was with his NORMAL hand! None of his training could protect him from Shiro's assault, he was punched, kicked and slammed on the ground! "Now you listen to me!" Shiro snarled, holding the ex-solider by the front of his shirt! "THOSE!" He used his free hand to point to Keith and Lance who were holding each other and shaking "Are MY boys! You do NOT mess with the kids of Takashi Shirogane! If you ever come near me or my family again I will rip out what is left of your tail and ram it down your throat! Is. That. clear!?" Shiro yelled.

At this point Jethro's face was covered in bumps and bruises, he had a black eye, a bloody nose, a split lip and a lot of teeth missing, at this point all he could do was nod his head.

"Good" Shiro said, letting out one final breath before returning his arm back to normal and then slugged Jethro square between the eyes and then let him fall to the ground, he would have someone pick him up later.

"Boys" He gasped quickly and all his rage seemed to vanish as he quickly ran to his boys and gave them a look over, apart from a few scratches and bruises they were fine, he was also relieved to find that Lance still had all his teeth.

"Daddy…" The two were shaking and for a moment Shiro was afraid that his outburst had scared the two.

"It's okay boys, I'm here, that bad man can't hurt you anymore" Shiro said tenderly, running a hand through their hair.

"You…" Keith began.

"Were…" Lanced added.

"Awesome!" Both exclaimed and jumped on shoulder each.

"Woah! Woah! Easy boys!" Shiro said in surprise, though he couldn't stop an amused chuckle from escaping his mouth. It was unbelievable! After what had just happened the only thing that seemed to occupy their minds was how amazing their dad had just been!

"You were amazing dad! I can't wait to tell pidge and Hunk!" Keith smiled.

"And don't forget Mom and uncle Coran!" Lance grinned.

"Uhhh boys, leave telling your mother to me" Shiro said with a nervous look, this was going to take some explaining…

 **A/N: So yeah, don't mess with Papa Shiro, unless you want to lose some limbs, see you all next time ^_^**


	13. Parent-Teacher Conference

**A/N: A request by Thistle-Chan**

Shiro and Allura parked their car just outside of the school, it was parents night, that time of year where parents came to check on their kids progress.

"I am not looking forward to this" Shiro muttered as he drummed his fingers on the cars wheel.

"Oh come now Shiro, do you really think that this is going to be that bad?" Allura asked and smiled down her husband as he gave her a deadpan look. "Okay Mr. grumpy lets get this over with and for heaven's sake try to smile" She said as they both got out of the car and made their way to the building.

"How about I take Keith and Lance tonight?" She offered, in the past they had received calls from the school and it had either involved Lance or Keith or both and none of them had ever been good.

"If you wouldn't mind" Shiro sighed in relief.

Allura chuckled and kissed his cheek "See you after class" She joked before heading into the school.

Shiro thought that with Allura dealing with their two little devils he could deal with Hunk and Pidges teachers without any problem…boy was he in for a surprise!

Upon meeting Pidges teacher he could tell that this was going to be uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Scroop" Shiro said with a forced smile on his face, he felt like he was the one in school.

"Mr. Shirogane, welcome" Scroop welcomed, motioning to a desk with a scrawny arm. Shiro quickly complied.

"Katie-" Scroop began before Shiro cut her off.

"Pidge" He corrected.

"Excuse me?" Scroop asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"She prefers to be called Pidge" Shiro said, clearing his throat nervously.

"Pidge…" Scroop corrected herself with an amused look. "…is a very intelligent child though I doubt I need to tell you that in fact I predict she could start college at thirteen at most" Scroop went on with a look of pride on her face which almost instantly vanished before Shiro had a chance to take it in. "That is if she can learn some self-control"

"Self-control?" Shiro asked, he suddenly had a bad feeling in the put of his stomach and could also feel the twinge of a migraine coming on.

"Yes, she's a gifted girl but I'm afraid she has a bad habit of correcting me in front of the whole class and there are times where she has deviated from the class and done her own little… experiments" She said this last part with a sharp scowl.

"W-Well…I-I'm sure she's never done anything that bad…" Shiro chuckled softly, pulling at the neck of his shirt.

"Try telling that to one of her classmates who had purple bleached skin for a month or the one who had leaves growing out of their hair or…" Scroop went on and on while Shiro went further down in his seat, he hoped Allura was having a better time than him.

No such luck.

Allura's left eye twitched as she looked down at the fire-crackers, slingshots, whoopie cushions, cherry bombs, stink bombs, itching powder, silly string and spray paint cans on Mr. Dogons desk. The one question on her mind was "Where in the galaxy did they get these!?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that Mrs. Shirogane" Said Mr. Dogon, arms crossed over his chest.

Allura's cheeks flushed when she realized she had just asked that question out loud. She was starting to see why Shiro was so reluctant to come.

"Mrs. Shirogane…" Dogon sighed. "…I know the expression is "Boys will be boys" but Keith and Lance are undisciplined and unruly, Lance is a notorious prankster and Keith is always picking fights with other students, even ones who are older than him" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to be firmer with them"

Allura's ears shot up into pinpoints "Excuse me?" She stood up from her seat and leaned forward, placing a hand on the desk. "I'll have you know we are very firm with them!"

Dogon backed up in his seat, shocked by the white haired woman's outburst.

"Now, now Mrs. Shirogane, lets not get testy I'm merely trying to say-" Dogon continued only to be cut off midsentence.

"Tell me Mr. Dogon, do you know why Lance pulled his last prank or why Keith got into his last fight?" She asked.

"Well…" He thought about this for a moment "I thought that Lance is just trying to get attention and for Keith…well…everyone knows he can have a temper!"

Allura scoffed as if he had just wrongly answered the easiest question in the galaxy.

"Lance pulled a prank on someone who had called me something (That for the sake of common decency I won't repeat) terrible and did you know that the only reason Keith got into that fight was because the big bully had taken something from another child and wouldn't give it back?"

Dogon was speechless.

Allura composed herself before taking her seat again "I'm not saying that they went about the right way of doing it but they are not without there merit!"

Needless to say that Dogon was taken aback by the Altean's slight outburst and seemed more than a little flustered.

"Just…tell them to cool it…" He sighed.

"Of course!" Allura smiled brightly, her demeaner changing instantly.

A little while later Allura was waiting for Shiro by the front door and smiled when she saw her dishevelled husband walk past her, looking like he was about ready for bed.

"Sooooo…how did it go?" Allura asked as she effortlessly caught up with him.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Shiro groaned.

Allura stifled a giggle, at some point she would have to tell Shiro that SHE was the one who handled the teachers not the other way around.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but I was taking the holidays off, so here's the newest chapter of the year! I hope you all had a great season and you'll be happy to know that I will be continuing with this fanfic ^_^ See you next time!**


End file.
